Twice Betrayed
by Ryn-chan
Summary: Matt and Tai find out they're dating the same girl. Story is from Matt's POV. Next Segment 3 up now! R+R, please. Will continue for good responce. ~*~It's my first try at yaoi. Be nice.~*~
1.

Twice Betrayed – Prologue

Twice Betrayed – Prologue

I don't really know how it happened, but it did.Looking back, I am surprised that I hadn't noticed sooner.All the signs were there, I just wasn't looking.It all started with Sora.After our adventures in the Digital World, she seemed to change.Gradually, of course.She was more adventurous in the clothes she wore, in her actions.

I can't remember exactly why I suspected anything.Maybe it was because Tai was having the exact same problem with his girlfriend as I was, when I was.

_ _

_When Tai and I realized the truth, I guess it brought us closer together.We saw each other often.Each of us helping the other to deal with Sora's betrayal.And that's what it was, a betrayal.She had being playing with our minds as much as our bodies.How she could have become so manipulative, Tai and I had no clues.We're not even sure we want to know._

_ _

_I've gotten a bit ahead of myself.Perhaps I should start from the beginning..._


	2. Segment 1

Twice Betrayed – Segment 1

Twice Betrayed – Segment 1

Hanging up the phone I shook my head in bafflement.Sora must be telling crazy stories to her mother again.How else could Sora be at the movies with Yolei when she was supposed to be shopping with Kari?

I sat in the overstuffed armchair my dad had bought last year, and picked up my guitar.I couldn't concentrate right.Something was bothering me about this situation with Sora.I couldn't really put my finger on the reason why, but I remained uneasy.

The phone rang.It was probably dad, calling to say he'd be home late.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matt.It's Tai.Can I come over, man? I can't really talk about this over the phone."

"Sure.Dad won't be home for a while and I could use some company."

I hung up the phone.Tai was probably having problems with his girlfriend again.For some reason he never would tell me her name.Said she was shy and didn't want people gossiping about her behind her back.

Tai was at my door in less than five minutes.He must have called from the pay phone just outside the apartment building.

"Have a seat, Tai. Make yourself at home."My usual line, but Tai knew what it meant.He knew I'd wait until he was ready to tell me about whatever it was.

I played a couple of songs on my guitar.Tai liked to hear me play.He said so often, and believed him for another reason than what he gave me.

The song trailed away in an unfinished chord when I noticed that Tai was crying.His girl must really have hurt him. It wasn't fair really.I wanted to hurt this girl for hurting Tai. You might think of that as a jealous reaction, and maybe it is, but I just didn't want to see my friend hurting so much.

Tai was in the bathroom trying to halt his tears.It really must be bothering him, his crying.He has cried in front of me before, but it wasn't anything like this.

I decided to do a little cleaning while Tai was absent.Not that the apartment was messy, mind you, but it was something I could do to keep my mind occupied.I noticed Tai's cell phone between the couch cushions.I went to place it in Tai's coat pocket (his coat was hanging hap-hazardously on the back of one dining room chair), when it rang.Being the good friend I answered to let the caller know Tai wasn't available.

It was Sora.

"Hi, Tai." She gushed. "My cousin cancelled our lunch date, and I thought you'd like to go out to a movie with me.What do you say, Tai?"

Tai had just stumbled out of the bathroom.He hesitated as he entered the living room.From the look on his face, he didn't know what to do.

"I don't know Sora.Why don't you ask Tai?" Silence on the other end. I threw the phone at Tai.I knew now why I had been so uneasy, why Tai always seemed to be having troubles in love at the same time as I was.We were dating the same girl.

I ran for my room.I closed the door just before my vision blurred and the tears began to fall like rain.


	3. Segment 2

Twice Betrayed - Segment 2

Twice Betrayed - Segment 2

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my reverie.It was Tai.He hadn't even said anything and I knew.Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I opened the door. 

"Sora told me everything.I'm sorry. I didn't know what she was doing." Tai looked tired.I was sure he was trying to deal with this as much as I was.

"She tell you why?" I didn't really want to hear the answer, but it felt like the right thing to say.

Tai let out a short back of harsh laughter."Yeah. She said that since I was cheating on her with you, she could to.I guess she liked having the best of both worlds."

I was stunned.Tai and I together?Normally I'd laugh at that, but for some reason it didn't strike me as funny now.I tried to read Tai's reaction to Sora's words, but his face was blank, and his eyes, normally full of sparkle and fire, were dull.

"Tai..." I didn't really know what to say.I found myself wishing that he'd smile, that he'd show me he'd be ok.I didn't know what to do.

It was then that the phone rang.This time it was dad calling to say he'd be home in about a half hour, and to have dinner ready.That gave me something to do.

Tai followed me into the kitchen.He seemed content to sit and watch me.He had a light in his eyes now, which gladdened me, but it also made me uneasy.Normally if a had an audience while cooking it didn't bother me, but this was...

"What are you thinking about, Matt?" 

Tai's question caught me off guard.I really didn't know how to answer. What was I thinking, anyway?Thinking fast with what wits I had left, I answered.

***

My dad walked through the door at that moment, drowning out whatever incoherent rely I had managed to make.

_:I am so glad Tai didn't hear that:_It was hard to tell from the look on Tai's face, but I was hoping that he hadn't heard.I'm not even going to repeat what I said it was that... inelegant.

Dad wasn't surprised that Tai was over.Looking back at the past few weeks, I realized that Tai and I could be considered a couple we were together that much.Thinking about that made me think about Sora's comment about Tai cheating on her with me, and that led me to think about Tai.For some reason my brain was producing all sorts of images of Tai and me, and as a result I hardly touched dinner.

Dad must have thought I was sick.He even asked if I was feeling well.How could I tell him that it was the thoughts going through my head, rather than some virus, that was making me feverish?

After saying that I should probably get more sleep and asking Tai not to stay too long, my dad retired to his room.

Tai and I were alone.


	4. Monologue

Twice Betrayed - Monologue

Twice Betrayed - Monologue

_That's how it started.The reality of the situation hit me hard enough to make me see what I'd felt for so long.When I was with Tai I was happy.I hindsight, I know that if we hadn't caught Sora when we did, we wouldn't have gotten together.We wouldn't have cared enough to go after our desires._

_ _

_I am amazed at the speed in which the passion grew.It makes me wonder exactly how long I'd felt like this toward Tai and just never noticed._

_ _

_I'd just finished putting the dishes away when I heard Tai pick up my guitar and start to play..._


	5. Segment 3

Twice Betrayed - Section 3

Twice Betrayed - Section 3

I stood in the doorway of the living room and watched him.I don't know how long I was there before he noticed.His hands stilled on the guitar strings and he looked up at me.Almost as if her could hear my thoughts, Tai blushed._:He looks so cute when he does that:_The setting sun slanted its rays through the window, falling on Tai's hair, burnishing the brown colour with red flame.

"Play something for me Tai."I motioned to the guitar in his hands."I was listening earlier.You're very good."Tai blushed again but played.

It took me a moment to recognize the song he played.It was one of my own from a few years ago.Unconsciously I started singing along.

_In a dream I had of yesterday_

_When today's joy didn't fade away_

_You loved me for always._

_ _

_I never knew what I had missed_

_Before the day of our first kiss_

_I loved you for always._

As I recited the lyrics, their meaning hit me.Tai must have realized what I was saying, as he stopped playing.

I dropped down onto the couch next to him.Nervously, I looked just about everywhere in the room, except at him.He must have known.He could probably hear the erratic beating of my heart from where he was sitting.

I didn't know what to do.I didn't trust these new feelings, and I certainly didn't know if Tai returned them.I didn't want to turn away my only friend.I heard Tai set the guitar down.Wondering what he was doing, I turned to face him.

What I saw caused me to shiver.I almost didn't believe what I was seeing.The thoughts and emotion running through his head were reflecting on his face.His eyes were wide and expressive.After a moment of hesitation he kissed me.

The lips on mine were soft, gentle, and curiously unsure.They were also driving me crazy, but I was plagued by uncertainty, and was probably even more unsure than Tai over what to do.

Tai pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes for an indeterminate moment.I could see myself mirrored in Tai's eyes.My face was pale and my breathing shallow.

My mind was trying in vain to come to grips with what was happening, with what had happened.

Tai got up, grabbed his coat and was headed for the door when my brain decided to work. _:You are too good at hiding your emotions.He can't see what you felt when he kissed you, or how you already feel about him.He took the chance you were afraid to, and you never responded.How do you think he feels?Don't let him leave.You'll never have a better chance than now to tell him:_

Tai was having trouble with the locks on the door which gave me the time to catch up with him.

Gathering what courage I had, I reached around Tai and closed the door, (the one he had had such a hard time opening.)I braced myself so that if he tried to open the door again he wouldn't be able to, but that wasn't his intention.He turned and started into my eyes.

I stared right back.The hurt that I could see in his eyes was fading, being replaced by something sensual.I brushed away one of his silent tears with my hand and he smiled.I smiled too, but it wasn't a normal smile.It was hungry, sensual.

This time I would take what I wanted.And I wanted Tai.


End file.
